Predictable
by TheSouthernBelle
Summary: Rogue watches as Logan leaves her once again. One shot(for now)


**Title: Predictable**

**Author: TheSouthernBelle**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the X-Men**

**Rating: PG-13 (Just to be safe)**

**Summary: One-shot (for now). Rogue watches as Logan leaves her once again.**

**AN: Please review! Tell me what you think and if I should continue! **

Rogue stared out her bedroom window watching Logan get on Scott's bike and drive away.

_Something isn't right_

_I can feel it again_

_Feel it again_

_This isn't the first time_

_That you left me waiting_

It was raining hard and if you were outside watching her, you would not be able to see the tears falling down her cheeks.

_Sad excuses and false hopes high_

_I saw this coming_

_Still I don't know why_

It's been 3 months since Jean died and her crush on Logan had blossomed into love. But Logan had become more distant and wouldn't even look at her.

Rogue tried to be there for him but he just pushed her away.

_I let you in_

_I knew it all along_

_You're so predictable_

_I knew something would go wrong_

_(Something's always wrong)_

_So you don't have to call_

_Or say anything at all_

_So predictable_

_(So predictable)_

Rogue pursued him but he turned away from her. Her heart broke with each time he rejected her.

That night, Rogue had been wide awake thinking about how she was going to express her love to Logan. Then she heard a noise in the hall.

Ever since she had touched Logan she had his keen hearing so she could hear everything.

Rogue quietly got out of her bed and opened the door to see who else was awake. She saw Logan quietly walking down the hall towards the stairs with a small bag on his hands.

Rogue frowned and ran after him. She stopped just as he was about to open the front door.

"Logan."

_So take your empty words _

_Your broken promises_

_And all the time you stole_

_Cause I am done with this_

Logan looked at her. His eyes no longer held the fire it once did. It was like he had no soul or emotions anymore.

"What are you doing up, kid?" he asked softly.

Rogue stepped toward him and replied, "I couldn't sleep."

Logan tried smile but couldn't.

"You running again?" she asked.

Logan gulped and replied, "Yeah."

Rogue could feel the tears building up behind her eyes.

"You coming back?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"No, I'm not."

Rogue couldn't hold the tears back because they started falling down her cheeks.

"Kid, don't cry," Logan said and looked away from her because he knew that if he looked at her, he would start crying too.

_I can give it away_

_Give it away_

_I'm doing everything I should've_

_And now I'm making a change_

_I'm living the day_

_I'm giving back what you gave me._

"I have to go," Logan said as he turned and opened the door.

Rogue grabbed his arm and viciously turned him around.

"Logan, don't go!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Kid…I have to."

"No, you don't! I can help you!" Rogue replied as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Please, kid, let me go. I'm going and I'm never coming back," he said, gently pushed her away from him and turning to leave.

_I don't need anything_

_I knew it all along_

_You're so predictable_

_I knew something would go wrong_

_(Something's always wrong)_

_So you don't have to call _

_Or say anything at all_

_So predictable_

_So predictable_

"Don't go, Logan!" she yelled.

Logan ignored her and opened the door to leave.

"I love you!" she yelled.

Logan stopped and there was a sudden silence except for the rain outside. Rogue could hear her heart beating and Logan's rapid breathing.

"Bye, kid," Logan said as he stepped outside in the cold rain and slammed the door behind him.

_Everywhere I go _

_Everyone I meet_

_Every time I try to fall in love_

_They all want to know why I'm so broken_

_Why am I so cold? _

_Why am I so hard inside?_

_Why am I scared?_

_What am I afraid of?_

_I don't even know_

_This story never had an end_

_I've been waiting_

_I've been searching_

_I've been dreaming you would come back_

_But I know the ending of this story_

Rogue begin crying loudly and ran up to her room. She ran to the window and leaned her head on the glass. All of the sudden she felt so cold and her tears were like ice as it ran down her hot cheeks.

_You're never coming back!_

_Never…never…never…never… (fades)_

Rogue watched as Logan drove out of her life and she could hear her heart break to a million pieces.

_I knew it all along_

_You're so predictable_

_I knew something would go wrong_

_(Something's always wrong)_

_So you don't have to call_

_Or say anything at all_

_So predictable_

_So predictable_

Rogue turned away from the window and walked into her bathroom. She opened her mirror cabinet and pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills.

Rogue sobbed as she opened the bottle.

_Everywhere I go for the rest of my life_

_(So predictable)_

_Everyone I love_

_Everyone I care about_

_They're all gonna wanna know what's wrong with me_

_(So predictable)_

Rogue slowly popped every pill in the bottle into her mouth and drank the water from the sink to help the pills go down.

Rogue walked back to her room and got on her bed. She snuggled under the cover as the pills begin working.

_And I know what it is_

_I'm ending this right now_

The last thing Rogue saw before eternal sleep took over was Scott rushing into her room and yelling her name.

**AN: Okay guys review and tell me if I should continue!!!!**


End file.
